Catching Up
by angelicxkitty
Summary: What happened to Max? She left? And had a daughter? With Fang? Max left without a word after being kicked out by her mom, with Fang and her unborn child. The rest of The Flock members don't know this. What happens when they meet again after 3 years to only find out the real reason Max left? A sweet one-shot that popped in my head at 2 in the morning.
1. Chapter 1

**It's late at night and I can't sleep so I decided to write this random thing that popped in my head. Enjoy! Or not. I'm tired okay; oh don't really care about anything right now. **

**First off, some things you need to know. Nevermore and Angel never happened and Angel isn't a brat and Fang was never a jerk and left Max.**

…**.**

Max's POV

Sleep. That sounds good right now. But the fact that this 10,000 word essay of the history of the _calendar_ is due by the end of the week won't let it happen. I haven't been getting much sleep lately due to many reasons. Though you probably don't want me to go on and on in an endless rant of my troublesome life now due you?

"You need to sleep." Fang came into the living room and said.

I looked up from my laptop only to see shirtless Fang in a pair of black plaid pajama pants. His pitch black hair was ruffled all over his head and his obsidian eyes looked tired, alongside the bags starting to form under his eyes.

"Ya well; sleep isn't an option with finals coming up. I really need to pass and graduate as soon as possible Fang." I said.

Fang sighed and took the laptop off my lap and put it on the coffee table in front of us, and took a seat next to me.

"I know" He said as he pulled me closer to him. I happily obliged and laid my head on his warm bare chest. His grip around my waist only tightened.

"We're doing fine you know? We're getting by without a problem. We should enjoy it." He assured me, his voice rumbling in his chest.

"I know. But we need to play it safe. We can't depend on just your job Fang. What if God forbid, something happened to you on the job? What are Avery and I going to do?" I asked.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, and if it did, you two would be just fine. You're almost done with school Max, and I have a decent job. We have a wonderful home, food in our plates, and a healthy beautiful daughter. What more can we ask for?" He said.

Now, you might be thinking, omg Max, you did marry Fang, have kids, and rode off into the sunset with a perfect life! Well I didn't marry Fang. We do love each other of course, but we've been so busy that we haven't gotten around it yet, and plus we're both only 20. It can wait. And yes, we did have kids. Will one kid. We have a wonderful daughter named Avery who's only 2 years old. I got pregnant of Avery when I was only 17 and had her only a month after my 18th birthday. Yes, I was a teen mom but I love Avery with all my heart and I wouldn't give her up for the world. I know, this is so un-Max like. Max would never settle down, get knocked up at 17, and live her life in peace with her boyfriend. But eh, people surprise you.

Which also explains why I go to college online. I have to take care of Avery. Fang, though only being 20, got into a police academy and passed with flying colors. I guess having been captured, chased, and attacked all those years paid off. Fang is the best at his job and he has a very good salary. But of course, being an officer can be a dangerous job that could lead to Fang getting injured or worst case scenario, dead. What am I going to do if that ever happens? How would I take care of myself and our daughter then? That's why I'm working my butt off trying to get a degree.

"I've asked for too much already." I told him.

Fang in response kissed the top of my head. "Go to bed. You can finish in the morning."

"It is morning." I murmured.

"I don't consider it morning until the sun comes up." Fang said.

I let out a big yawn and cuddled closer to Fang.

"C'mon" Fang grunted as he picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs that lead to our room. Before he even laid me on the bed, sleep had over taken me.

The next morning, I made Fang breakfast before he went to work. Though I'm no Iggy or will ever be close, I have been getting better with my cooking if I do say so myself. At least what I make is edible now, and plus I don't see Fang complaining. Probably because he knows not to insult my cooking but I like to see the bright side of things now.

"Love you" Fang quickly said, and he gave me a peck on the lips.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere without giving me a proper kiss." I sternly told him. He chuckled and leaned in to give me a proper kiss.

"Happy?" He asked.

I nodded with a grin. "Love you too, and be careful!" I said, as he made his way out the door, dawn only beginning to rise.

"Aren't I always?" Fang said with his signature cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes.

When Fang left, I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to continue working on my essay. It was around 9 when I heard a cry coming from upstairs. I instantly shot up and made my way upstairs and into Avery's room. There, little Avery was standing up in her crib crying. She was probably hungry.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked her, as I took her out of the crib.

Avery pointed to her mouth to answer my question.

"Okay, what do you want to eat?" I asked as I began to undress her. Thankfully, Avery was potty trained already so I didn't have to worry about a wet bed.

"Cookies!" she cheered except it sounded more like 'cwookies' instead.

"How about pancakes? That sounds yummy doesn't it?" I said. I finished dressing Avery up in a pretty light blue sun dress with matching shoes. Though I never bother on doing it on myself, I found out how much fun it is to dress up my daughter and do her hair.

"Yummy!" Avery jumped with joy. I put her hair up into high long pigtails; the tips of her hair curling, making her look more adorable.

You might me asking, well Max, who does Avery look like? Like yourself or Fang? Well to answer your question, she's an equal amount of both of us. She has her father's dark black hair, if possible, nose. She also has his sarcasm and big ego, though she's out going like yours truly. She has my big brown eyes and high cheek bones. Her skin color is also in between Fang's and mine. Not as tan as Fang and not as pale as me. Hers looked almost sun kissed. And that fact that even though we do have bird DNA, Fang and I are still mostly human and that explains why Avery didn't end up with wings. Which I'm glad. It would have been painful if she did.

After we ate breakfast, I decided to take Avery down to the local park for some fresh air. And I would never in a million years would I have guessed who I met there.

….

Angel's POV

"Please Nudge!" I begged.

"I'm busy." She said. Ya, as if applying another unnecessary layer of lipstick is called being busy.

"Just for an hour! I won't' bother anymore. I promise!"

"Why don't you ask Gazzy?" She said, not looking up from the mirror.

"Ms. M doesn't trust him with me. Please?" I begged again. I didn't want to control her since I knew that was the wrong thing to do. Reading people's minds and controlling them isn't necessary. It might have taken me 4 years to realize but oh well. I'm naive.

"Fine. Just for an hour!" Nudge said, exasperated.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" I grinned.

I quickly ran to my room to get ready. You see, we're in the middle of spring break and Ms. M decided to take us on a quick vacation to Florida!

Okay let me explain some things since you're probably lost out of your minds right now. Nudge, Gazzy, and I live with Ms. M. Max's and Ella's mom. Ella and Iggy both went off to college in California. I guess the love gods were in their favor since the two love birds got into the same school. Iggy is studying on becoming a professional chef and Ella on becoming a teacher. I haven't seen them since winter break but they were supposed to arrive later today for their spring break.

And as for Max and Fang, they both left 4 years never looking back. Well, not never but I haven't seen her in 3 years. One day Max was talking to Ms. M, on her weekly check in, but she was in tears this time. I rarely ever seen Max cry and both Ms. M and her were crying but Ms. M looked mad and confused while Max looked hurt. Ms. M told her to leave and she did. She gave me a small smile and told me to be good before she left. The next week, she didn't come to her weekly check in. I haven't seen her since. I don't know what did become of her and Fang. If they stayed together or ended up going their separate ways. I didn't try at the time to contact them when I could, but years of not being in their minds made me unable to find their minds now. I would be lying if I told you I don't miss them. But Ms. M strictly told us not to talk about them.

"Angel, are you ready?" I heard Nudge call out.

"Ya, I'm coming!" I yelled back. I quickly grabbed my messenger bag with my things and ran out and down the stairs where Nudge stood looking impatient.

Nudge also changed a lot the past few years. She wasn't such a chatter box anymore. She was still all fashion and makeup and stuff but she became more mature. I guess when everyone left; leaving her in charge with two kids toughened her up. Or knocked some sense into her. Whichever works.

"Ms. M, Nudge is taking me to the park!" I yelled out.

"Okay, be careful!" I heard her yell back from the kitchen.

"Why do you want to go to the park so badly?" Nudge asked as we made our way out the door of our temporary home.

"Well, it's such a pretty day out and we've been here for 2 days now and we haven't done anything." I said.

"Well, you haven't been but I've fancied some really cute guys down the street." Nudge giggled.

I wrinkled my nose. "TMI" I said.

Nudge only rolled her eyes. "I swear you still have the mind of a 7 year old in there."

I shrugged and hopped into the passenger seat of our rented car.

When we finally did arrived at the park I instantly sprinted out, not bothering on waiting on Nudge. Though when I got there I was surprised on whom I saw. I saw a girl sitting on a bench on her laptop, her blonde hair getting in her face but she didn't bother to stop typing and move it out of the way. I knew this girl. I grew up with her and she practically raised me as her daughter. It was no other then Max.

I was shocked. I didn't except to see her here or ever again actually. Now here she was, a couple meters away, sitting on a bench, typing on her laptop in Florida.

"Angel, don't go off running like that!" Nudge said as she came up beside me. But I ignored her and continued to stare at Max. Nudge followed my line of vision and when she saw what I saw, she let out a gasp.

"Is that Max?" She said in a whisper.

I only nodded.

"Do we go up and talk to her?" She asked again. I don't know. What do you do when she see the person who practically raised you then abandoned you without a goodbye 3 years later?

I was about to answer when Nudge being Nudge, walked up to her. I reluctantly followed close behind her.

"M-Max?" Nudge stuttered, clearly nervous.

The girl stopped typing and looked up from her laptop, her brown eyes studying us. Does she remember us? Did she forget about us and are we just making a complete fool out of ourselves? To my relief, realization filled Max's eyes and she put her laptop aside.

"Angel? Nudge?" She said. It had been forever since I heard her soothing voice. The same voice that told me bed time stories when I was small and the same one that assured me everything would turn out fine.

She quickly stood up and pulled us into a huge bear hug. When she finally pulled away, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Look at you two! So grown up!" She said.

She sat back down, and we sat down next to her on the bench. "We have some catching up to do." She said.

"I guess we do." Nudge said nervously.

Max sighed. "Look, I know you two probably hate me for leaving with answers but, I- I had my reasons. Though I should have said something at least but I didn't. And then I had no clue where in the world you guys were. And it was too late. I know this isn't a worthy excuse but it's all I have." She said the last line in a whisper.

Nudge and I were silent. '_What do we do?_' I asked her telepathically.

'_We have some catching up to do_' is all she said before she blocked me out.

"So what have you been doing with your life since we got separated?" Nudge asked with a small smile.

Max gave a relieved smile. Max opened her mouth to speak when all of a sudden a little girl runs up to her and hugs her. "Wice cweam!" The girl giggles, and points her little finger in the direction of the parking lot where sure enough, stands an ice cream truck.

"Not now" Max tells her. She looks up at us shyly and the next thing she says shocks me and Nudge. "Nudge, Angel. This is my daughter, Avery." She says.

The little girl gives us a big toothy grin and waves her small hand at us. Max, having a daughter? I would have never imagined it. I don't know why but I felt hurt.

"She's so adorable." Nudge squealed and picked Avery up. Avery only giggled. "Please tell me it's Fang's" she asked.

Max blushed and nodded.

Fang becoming a father? Wow. Though I had always seen Max as a motherly figure, I never had seen Fang as a father. I saw him more as a protective older brother. But Fang is so Fang. I knew that Max and him loved each other a lot but it couldn't cross my mind that Fang helped create this adorable fragile little girl.

"How old is she?" I asked as I looked at Avery. She really did look like Fang's and Max's creation. Well that sounded kinda weird.

"She's 2" Max said.

I did the math in my head. If she was 16 when she moved out 4 years ago, she's 20 now which means she had Avery when she was 18. Wow that's young.

"Ya, this doesn't sound like me. Getting knocked up at 17 I mean." Max said, sounding ashamed.

So she was 17 when she got pregnant. Even more of a wow. She was 17 the last time I saw her. She was crying, looking terrified and hurt. Ms. M looked mad. She told Max to leave. I slowly put the pieces together. It took no genius to come up with an obvious conclusion.

"Max?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Did your mom kick you out because you were pregnant?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Max was surprised by my question and gulped. "That's not something we need to worry about sweetie. It's all in the past now." She assured.

"How can we not worry? You were 17 and pregnant! You needed someone! You needed money and mostly support and your mom kicked you out to the curb! How did you and Fang do it? Is that why you left? Because you were ashamed?" Nudge practically shrieked, realizing where I was coming from. Avery must have noticed the sudden change of mood because she started crying.

Nudge not being good with kids, handed her over to Max and instantly, Avery stopped crying.

"I wasn't ashamed Nudge. But I knew that my mom wasn't going to support me, and Fang and I couldn't stay there. We moved to properly raise Avery. Fang got a decent job and I'm studying right now. I apologize that I never did check in when I could, but I'm fine right now." Max said. Wow, Max has really matured.

"But that doesn't sound like Ms. M. She loves you Max. She would have supported you." I whined.

She gave me a small smile. "I guess it was just in the spur of the moment. She wasn't too fond over that fact that Fang and I moved out together and she was really disappointed in me when I got pregnant. I was dumb to go away without an explanation but at the time I just couldn't."

Nudge nodded understandingly. "So, did you marry Fang?" She finally asked.

Max laughed, but shook her head in a 'no' motion. Nudge gasped. She was about to go on in a rant but Max interrupted her.

"We're still dating though. We've just been so busy, we've haven't have time for it. Plus, where both still young. Something as big as getting married shouldn't be rushed." Max explained.

Nudge let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me there for a second."

"So, enough about me, what's been going on back home?" Max asked.

Nudge beamed, eager to talk. "Well, I'm a senior in high school; by the way, there are a lot of hot guys there. But I have a boyfriend. David. He's so cute, kind, and such a gentleman. We've been together for 2 years now-"

"Nudge, go on with it." I bluntly said. It gets annoying to hear her talk sometimes okay?

"Right, well anyways, Ella and Iggy are still together and going to college in California. But they should be coming here for break for a couple days today. Ms. M's been taking care of us. Gazzy is still Gazzy. Same obnoxious self and Angel over here." Nudge poked me as she said my name. "Has been treating me like her personal slave."

"Have not! I've kindly asked you to take me to the park, cook me breakfast, read me a bed time story, and drive me to the store to buy candy! Plus, I've only blackmailed you once this week!" I argued. Okay, saying it out loud did make it sound bad.

Max laughed and Avery clapped her hands, giggling.

Just then, Nudge's phone rang and she answered it. When she hung up she looked disappointed.

"We have to go. Lunch is ready and we can't miss it because Iggy and Ella have arrived." She said.

Max gave us a sad smile and another big hug, with Avery in the middle.

"Can you come to the park tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I try to come every day." Max said.

I smiled up at her. "Good! Then we can see each other again tomorrow!"

"Let's hope" She said.

"Let's go Angel." Nudge said, as she stood up. I hesitantly followed her.

Max gave a smile and Avery was waving her small hand saying bye.

Back in the car ride to our temporary house, Nudge would not shut up.

"That doesn't sound like Ms. M. She would never abandoned Max. And Max having a daughter! Can you believe it? Avery is so adorable though. She looks a lot like Fang and Max mixed together. I wonder how Fang is too. I never did see Fang as father material. More like an overprotective older brother. But Fang clearly is Avery's dad. Did you see how Max cared for Avery? It's kind of sad, to see her with an actual daughter. I've always seen her as a mom but we really weren't her kids. But I'm glad to know that she-"

"NUDGE! PUT A SOCK IN IT!" I finally snapped.

Nudge just bluntly rolled her eyes and muttered a 'whatever'. When we pulled up onto the drive way of the big cozy house, we both dreaded going inside. How are we supposed to tell Ms. M that we know what she did? Will she get mad? I hope not.

We both came inside to only be engulfed into a huge hug. The person who hugged us pulled away. Ella beamed back at us.

"Ella!" Nudge and I said in unison.

"Hey girls! I was disappointed to come here and to find that my two best friends aren't waiting for me." She teased.

"Sorry. We went to the park and lost track of time" I said. Well, it was the truth.

"It's okay. You're here now. C'mon, Iggy made lunch." She said as she walked towards the living room.

"I haven't had Iggy's cooking in forever!" Nudge said as she followed Ella. I could use some of Iggy's fine food.

After I said 'hello' to Iggy we all settled down to eat lunch. Iggy had made his famous lasagna which I couldn't wait to dive into. But Nudge had other plans. Of course Nudge couldn't keep her mouth shut long enough to properly discuss this at a more proper time. So right when we began to eat Nudge blurted out, "We saw Max today."

Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and looked over at her. Even Iggy though I think he was only following the sound of her voice.

"What did you say?" My brother asked.

"Angel and I went to the park and we saw Max there." Nudge said. Nudge looked over at Ms. M and added, "With her daughter."

"Max has a daughter?" Ella and Iggy asked in unison.

"Well, I'm glad to know that Max is doing well with her life." Ms. M said blankly.

"And we came into an interesting conclusion." Nudge continued.

"Nudge, not now" I said but she ignored me.

"If Max became pregnant when she was 17, the same time she left and never came back, the same day she was in tears and you told her to leave. Does that mean that you knew she was pregnant and you were so ashamed of her that you kicked your own teenage daughter to the curb when she needed you the most?" Nudge said, her voice hardening.

"Nudge, this doesn't concern you." Ms. M responded with an equal amount of hardness in her voice.

"Then who does it concern? It obviously concerns Max and Fang which concerns us. We're still her family. Nudge said.

"Mom, is this true?" Ella asked.

Ms. M cleared her throat. "I was confused at the time. I let my fragile mind to the actions which lead to me losing my daughter. And even Fang. He was like a son to me."

"She's doing fine if you were even wondering." Nudge exclaimed.

Let's just say. Lunch wasn't peaceful like it was planned.

….

Max's POV

I was cooking dinner when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello beautiful" Fang murmured as he started kissing my neck.

"Well someone's in a good mood." I teased as I turned around in Fang's arms to face him.

"Well I did get promoted today but eh, that's no biggie now is it?" He said, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Really? Fang, this is amazing!" I said as I pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I told you things would start looking up." He said with a huge grin on his face when we pulled away.

"DADDY!" Avery squealed when she waddled into the kitchen. Fang gave me a quick peck before letting me go and picked up Avery.

"Hey princess." He said.

Avery giggled. "Hi daddy."

"So what did my little girl do today?" Fang asked her as he took a seat on one of the stools by the island, sitting Avery on the island facing him. That's one of the many things I love about Fang. He's such an amazing father. Though he's known for being ruthless and closed off, he would do anything for his daughter just to see her smile. He practically spoiled her.

"Mommy took me to the park." Avery beamed. Though it sounded more like 'mommy twook mwe to thwe park.'

"She did now did she? Did you have fun?"

Avery vigorously shook her head up and down. "But she didn't buy me wice cweam." She pouted.

"Max, why didn't you buy Avery wice cweam?" He asked.

I was making spaghetti tonight so I was adding the noodles to the boiling water when he asked.

"Well, you'd be surprised who I ran into at the park today."

"Ryan Gosling?" He asked.

"I wouldn't be here if he was." I teased.

Fang came around and planted a kiss on my temple. "You're mine. Don't you forget that."

"I don't plan on it." I said.

"Then who did you meet at this amazing mysterious park?" He asked.

"Angel and Nudge"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me. His eyes searching mine to see if I was serious.

"Our Angel and Nudge?" He asked, dumbfounded.

I nodded. After a long silence with only the sounds of Avery eating a cookie and the water boiling surrounding us.

"Huh" He finally said.

"Huh? That's all you have to say?" I asked.

He shrugged. "What else am I supposed to say? Wow Max, you met the people we left without saying a word? The same people who probably hate us since we did leave them to raise our daughter. Is that what you wanted me to say?" He said his voice getting cold.

I sighed. "I guess not."

Fang also sighed as he pulled me into a hug, his head resting on my head and mine on his chest.

"Look I'm sorry for saying that but you know where I'm coming from don't you?" He whispered.

I nodded. "C'mon. Dinner's almost ready." I said.

….

Ella's POV

"Are you sure it's the right number?" I asked. "They could have changed their number."

"It's worth a shot at least." Nudge said.

"I guess so."

Nudge punched in the numbers in her phone and let it ring. It rang a couple times.

"Maybe-" I started but was interrupted when someone picked up at the other end.

"Hello?" A deep manly voice I had never heard before said at the other end. We all looked at each other. Except for Iggy of course.

"Helloooo?" He repeated.

"Oh um hey, is a person named Max there?" Nudge asked.

"Um, yes but she can't answer the phone at the moment." The guy in the other end said.

At least what got the right number but who's the person on the phone.

Angel must have literally been reading my mind because she then asked the same question I was thinking.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Uh, Fang." The guy responded confused. So this was Fang! Man, his voice sure got deeper.

"Fang! OMG I can't believe I'm talking to you! It's Nudge by the way. Man has it been 3 years already? Time flies doesn't it?" Nudge chirped.

"Nudge?" Fang said, sounding surprised.

"Angel, Ella, Iggy, and Gazzy are here too!" She exclaimed.

"Oh wow, hi guys." Fang said, actually sounding nervous. "Oh, Max is here. I'll pass the phone over to her."

I heard someone take a few steps and Fang whispering something.

"Hello?" Another voice said. This one I could recognize any time since it belonged to my sister.

"Max!" Nudge said.

"Hi Nudge." Max said. I heard someone whispering in the background. Probably Fang.

"Everyone wanted to like um talk to you." Angel explained.

"Oh, okay then."

"We were wondering if we could meet up. We all want to see you, Fang, and Avery. Of course if you want to." I shyly said.

"I would love to. I don't know if Fang can go but I'll go." Max said.

Instantly relief seeped through my body. I felt someone take my hand and give it a squeeze. I looked up at the person and it belonged to my wonderful fiancé Iggy. I squeezed him back and smiled up at him even though he couldn't see it.

"Great! There's this small diner down by the beach. Can we meet up there tomorrow like at 3?" Nudge asked.

"Sounds good to me." Max said. "How did you get my phone number?"

"Believe it or not, there's this book that has all the home phone numbers of the city. It's pretty magical if I say so myself." Iggy sarcastically said.

"I'm guessing that's Iggy being cocky there." Max chuckled at the other end.

I giggled, which made Iggy mumble under his breath.

"Yesterday when we talked to you, we looked in the phone book for your number to find it because we didn't know if you had undercover names and stuff but we should have known that it would have said Maximum and Fang Ride." Angel said.

"Okay. Listen guys, I would love to continue talking to you guys but I have in important dinner to go to. I'll talk to you all tomorrow." She said.

"Okay bye." We all said before she hanged up.

The next day we all 'snuck out' to meet up with Max. After I had a fight with my mom that I was a grown adult now and I could make my own decisions to meet my sister and my niece of course. I tried to convince my mom to come with us but she wouldn't hear it.

"Is she coming?" Angel asked. We had been waiting at the diner for a good 20 minutes.

"Can't you like tap her mind or something?" Nudge asked.

Angel shook her head. "I haven't been in her mind in a really long time so I need her near in order to do it. Plus, I'm not allowed to get into people's minds anyways."

"She can be running late." I offered.

"Hope so." Iggy muttered.

Suddenly, Gazzy shot up in his seat. "MAX!" He said. We all followed his line of vision down to the main entrance, with the exception of Iggy of course. Sure enough my sister was entering with a little dark haired girl in her arms. Her eyes met mine and I instantly shot up from my seat and ran to her, pulling her into a hug. Tears started forming in my eyes.

I pulled back, wiping the tears threatening to fall. I bit back a sob.

"It's been a while." I finally said.

She nodded. Gazzy then ran up to her and hugged her as well. "You've really gotten taller Gazzy" Max chuckled. Gazzy beamed up at her.

"Max." Iggy said, coming up beside me.

"Iggy! God it's been ages." Max exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug.

Iggy chuckled.

"Now who's this pretty lady?" I asked, pointing towards the little girl in Max's arms. She looked really confused on what was going on around her.

"Tell her your name" Max told her. The little girl snapped out of her daze and smiled. "Avery!" She cheered.

"Well Avery, I'm Ella."

"La?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No, Eh-Lah" I corrected.

The girl nodded and pointed her tiny finger at me. "La!"

I giggled. "And this is Iggy." I said, pointing over at him.

"WIGGY!" She cheered, clapping her hands. This made us all laugh except Iggy of course.

"I'm Gazzy" Gazzy introduced himself. She pronounced his name as 'Z'.

"That's Angel." Nudge said, pointing over at the little blonde girl standing next to her. Surprising all of us, Avery actually said her name right. Lucky duck.

"And I'm Nudge!" Nudge chirped. "Nudge?" Avery said, sounding unsure.

"Yes! Nudge!" Nudge grinned. Avery giggled.

"Let's take I seat." I told Max.

"Okay." She said.

When we sat down and ordered something to eat, I decided to start asking questions.

"So, where's Fang?" I asked her.

"Well, yesterday we went out to dinner with Fang's boss and I guess he ate something bad since he got food poisoning. That's why I was running a bit late. I was making sure he was okay." Max said.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Ya he is. He's much better than he was this morning at least."

"Daddy was sick." Avery interrupted.

"He was now? Did you give him a kiss to make him feel better?" I said.

"Mhm! I made daddy feel all better!" She beamed.

"Well then Avery, you're a good girl."

"I told mommy that but she still didn't buy me wice cweam!" She pouted.

"But being the awesome aunt I am, I'll buy you ice cream." I told her. Her face instantly lit up.

"You will?"

I nodded and smiled down at her. "See mommy, she cooler then you." Avery stated.

"Boo yah!" I cheered out, pumping my fist in the air. Max faked gasp and dramatically put her hand over her chest.

"So you don't love me anymore?" She is said, acting sad.

"No, I do love you mommy. But La better then you because she going buy me wice cweam." Avery explained in her choppy toddler language.

I called a waiter over and asked for chocolate ice cream cone. Just how Avery wanted it.

After that we all talked and caught up. I explained how Iggy and I are going to the same college in California, while I'm studying on becoming a teacher while Iggy's studying on becoming a chef and how Iggy and I are now engaged. Nudge also talked about her high school drama and how it's going. Along with Gazzy and Angel. I also explained on how Jeb and Dylan left a couple years back and we haven't heard from them since. Which I guess is a good thing.

It was around 5 when my mom arrived. We had moved down to the beach and talked there. I didn't expect her to show up.

"Max." My mom said.

"Mom." Max said with a blank face.

"It's been a while."

"It has."

Everyone else was down by the shore building sand castles so it was just my mom, Max, and I. Silence over took us. It was my mom who broke it first.

"Max, I know you're mad at me for abandoning you when you needed me the most. I'm not asking for you to forgive me. That's too much to ask, but I want you to know I was confused. It just didn't seem like you to run off with your boyfriend and get impregnated. I knew Fang was a good guy and would never do anything to hurt you but I guess I felt betrayed. It's stupid I know. It didn't expect you to run away but I guess it was logical. After all, it didn't seem like you were going to get my help and you needed a job in order to raise your daughter. I want you to know that I love you, I really do, and that I regret all those hateful things I said that day 3 years ago." She said.

Max's face was emotionless and she remained quiet.

"It hurts you know? Knowing that my own mother wasn't going to be there for me. But I had been on my own for years taking care of 5 other kids though. I didn't know who my mom and dad were until I was 14. The thing that affected me the most was leaving without being able to say goodbye. Leaving the kids I practically raised without an explanation. I became depressed, lost, confused. And the fact that even though I raised 5 kids as if they were my own, they weren't and this time I was actually going to become a mother. Yes, I made a mistake at getting pregnant so young but I pulled through. Fang supported me and was by my side every step of the way. He got a job, we were able to get a home and food on our plates and I began studying online to get my degree. And Avery has only brightened up my world. I tried contacting you guys but it was always a dead end." She said, looking down at the sand at her feet. Once again silence over took us.

"Everything okay over here?" I heard a deep voice say. The same deep voice I heard yesterday on the phone. I looked over at the direction of the voice to see Fang walking over to us. He looked more muscular and mature from the last time I saw him. Though he still had his signature overgrown black hair. He had on a royal blue t-shirt on and dark jeans. Fang arrived next to Max's side, looking over at my mom. His face as always was blank.

"Hello Fang." My mom said.

"Hello Ms. Martinez. Fancy seeing you here." He said.

"Well it's been a while hasn't it?"

Fang nodded. "It sure has."

"Daddy!" I heard Avery shriek and her little toddler legs carried her over to him. Fang picked her up.

"Hey princess." He said, his expression instantly softening.

"Daddy, guess what!" She said.

"What?"

"La got me wice cweam! It was yummy!" She told him, a huge grin on her face.

"She did now?" He said. Avery vigorously nodded.

"I'm guessing you're feeling better?" Max said asking for her daughter.

"Ya, a lot better actually." Fang said, handing Avery over to Max.

"I'm assuming this is little Avery." My mom said.

They both nodded.

"She's beautiful." My mom said sadly as she looked closely at her granddaughter.

"Mommy, who wis she?" Avery asked.

"I'm Val"

"She's your grandma."

My mom and Max said at the same time. What Max said clearly shocked her. I guess this was Max's way of saying she was slowly beginning to forgive.

"She's your grandma" Max repeated.

"Nana?" Avery said, cocking her head to the side like she usually did when she was quizzled.

"Nana." Fang this time confirmed.

My mom had tears began to form in her eyes. "Can I?" She asked.

Max hesitantly nodded before handing her daughter over to my mom. Avery studied my mom, as if determining if she was a threat but then smiled up at her causing my mom to smile as well.

"Fang! Long time no see." Gazzy said with the rest of the gang following behind.

"Well I haven't seen him before so…" Iggy said.

"Don't be such a party pooper Iggy." Angel said.

"As if you aren't one Angel." Nudge stated.

Angel must have insulted Nudge telepathically because Nudge then gasped and Angel let out a satisfied smirk and skipped over.

"It's been a while." Fang said with a nod.

"It sure has." I said.

"You know what I just realized?" Angel said.

"What's that?" We asked.

"The Flock's all here." She said telepathically. I heard it clear as a bell in my head.

We all looked around and sure enough we were all here plus one. Little Avery. This lightened up the mood, causing us all to smile under the setting sun.

…. _2 YEARS LATER…._

Max's POV

"Honey stay still." I said, trying to stop Avery from squirming. I was curling her hair and I didn't want to burn her. After all she had to look her best, she was the flower girl.

"But it's boring just sitting here." She whined.

"Just hold on a little longer sweetie. I'm almost done." I told her as I curled the last few pieces of her dark hair.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Aaaaaaand there!" I said, after I finished curling the last piece of hair. Avery instantly shot up from her seat, her now curled hair bouncing.

"Wait." I quickly said.

"Aww" She groaned.

I grabbed the can of hairspray and sprayed it all over her hair to keep the curls in. I grabbed her chin examining her face. She had purple bruise on her left cheek from running down the halls of the hotel and tripping and smacking her face on a door knob. I sighed.

"Go to your Aunt Ella's room to see if she can cover that bruise up okay?" I said.

"Okay." She said before pulling away from my hold and skipping out, her curled hair bouncing and her loose white dress flowing behind her.

I made my way over to pick up the suitcase that contained all of Avery's clothes to only have a strong pair of arms stop me.

"Hey, hey, hey. You know you aren't supposed to lift anything heavy." Fang said, he lips close to my ear.

I turned to face him. "Fang, I'm pregnant, not handicapped." I told him.

"Well until you pop that sucker out, you'll be treated like it." He said, motioning his hand at my slightly large stomach. When I was pregnant with Avery, I didn't really get big. When I was 9 months pregnant, I looked like I was only around 7 months. This time was no different. I was now 5 months pregnant and I only looked around 3 months. I guess that's a good thing. Not having to carry so much wait I mean.

"You better get dressed. The wedding's going to start soon." Fang warned.

I sighed. "I know." I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist, careful not to hold me too tightly.

"Long day?" He asked.

"That's not even the start of it." I said.

Since this was Iggy's and Ella's wedding, Ella had asked me to be her maid of honor. Of course I gladly accepted it but I didn't know I would have all the wedding drama revolve around me. Especially considering I was pregnant and the hormones weren't helping.

"So, I've thought of a couple more names to name our baby." Fang said, interrupting my thoughts.

You see, Fang and I made a deal. I would name any daughter we had and Fang would name any son. It was a stupid deal. I had really wanted to name our first born child and Fang would only let it happen if he got to name our next child we had since Fang had said he was sure it was going to be boy.

Sure enough, he was right. So now Fang gets to pick the name.

"Fang, you better not name him some ridiculous name like Shadow or Night." I told him with all seriousness.

"Nah, those names never even crossed my mind. I've been thinking something like Bob or Bill." He said.

I looked up at him to see if he was serious but as always he had hid all his emotions away. I must have had a hilarious expression plastered on my face since Fang burst into laughter.

"Oh thank God, I thought you were serious." I breathed out in relief.

Once Fang stopped laughing he put on his serious face. "How about Nick?" He suggested.

That name instantly brought back so many memories from where we were like 14. Some bad considering the fact that Fang had kissed another girl under that name but I did kiss another guy so it's all good.

"Nick huh? I like it." I said.

Fang gave me an actual heart warm grin before pulling me into a passionate kiss. As always when I kissed him, butterflies erupted in my stomach, and my lips started to tingle, and I swore I was going to melt into putty in his arms. He pushed me against the wall, placing one arm around my waist and the other one steadying himself by placing it above my head. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. His tongue licked the bottom of my lip asking for entrance and I happily obliged. He moaned in my mouth which only encouraged me to kiss him with more passion.

"Hey, hey, hey. You already have a baby in there. No need to try again." A voice interrupted us. We instantly shot apart, my face instantly turned bright red. Nudge was standing there with an amused smirk and her arms crossed.

"I came here to tell you Max that Ella's looking for you. You better hurry; she's practically on the verge of tears." Nudge said.

I sighed. Wedding day tears I presume. "Fine. Let me just get dressed at least."

Nudge nodded before sashaying out the door. I looked over at Fang who was unsurprisingly silently standing still against the wall with a cocky smirk.

"Now get out. I need to get ready." I told him as I made myself over to the bed to pick up my dress.

"Oh c'mon. I want a front row seat of the show." Fang said, making his way over to me. I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Sorry, sold out. Now move it." I told him. He rolled his eyes and made his way out the door, not before blowing me a kiss of course.

The wedding had gone wonderful. After being engaged for 2 years and a half, Ella finally received her dream wedding. With the white doves and everything. Life was back on track.

My mom and I were in good terms now and she promised she would be there for my unborn child and she's been doing a very good job. My mom, along with Gazzy and Angel, are living in Florida at the moment, in order for my mom to be closer and be there for me through my pregnancy. Ella and Iggy decided to continue living in California when they graduated, and Nudge is going to college in New York, studying on becoming a beautician. As for Fang and I, he proposed to me last month. We're both living a happy life with our daughter and coming soon son. Life is finally giving me what I had so desperately deserved and I'm enjoying every second of it.

…**..Extra…..**

"Happy Birthday Nick!" All the guests cheered.

After I served the cake and passed out the goody bags everyone became to mingle, others beginning to leave.

"Mommy, Nick got frosting all over my dress." Avery whined. Sure enough, the red frosting that once made a car on the cake was smeared all over her lilac purple dress.

"Ugh. Just go on and put on a different dress sweetie. Put this dress in the laundry basket okay?" I told her.

"Fine." She grumbled before making her way back inside the house. I sighed and made my way over to my husband who had little Nick in his arms, cleaning his hands clean of red icing.

"Muh-muh!" Nick said when he saw me. I was very disappointed to find out that his first words weren't mom but dad instead. Fang won't stop rubbing it in my face.

"Nick, did you get your sister all dirty?" I scolded him, passing Fang another napkin.

As if knowing my weakness, Nick gave me his puppy dog eyes. Which by the way looked utterly adorable on him. Nick was practically the opposite of Avery. Unlike Avery, Nick inherited my blonde hair, and small nose. While he has dark obsidian eyes like Fangs and the same jaw structure. But he also has the same pale skin tone as me. And Nick was lucky enough to be born with wings, dark black, almost glowing purple looking like his father's own pair of wings.

Avery also won't let it go. She keeps thinking we chose not to have her be born with wings. Another difference is there personality. While Avery acts more like me, always stating her opinion and a natural born leader, Nick is a lot more shy and quieter. Reminds me like someone I know doesn't it?

I sighed, unable to resist his adorable puppy face. "C'mere baby, it's your nap time anyways."

"I'll put him to bed." Fang offered.

"You sure?"

"Definitely. You've been stressed out lately. I'll do it." He said as he stood up with Nick in his arms.

I kissed him which caused Nick to grimace and let out a small 'ew'. This caused Fang and I to chuckle.

"Happy first birthday baby." I told Nick and planted a kiss on his cheek. He kissed me back with a slobbery kiss on my nose.

"I expect a reward for this tonight." Fang huskily whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the arm. Fang chuckled as he walked back in the house threw ajar screen doors.

"Perv" I said under my breath.

"Who's a perv?" Gazzy asked, holding a piece of cake with his bare hands.

"Gazzy, can't you get a plate or something?" I asked.

He grinned, showing his teeth that had remnants of chocolate cake on them and happily chirped a 'nope' before going on and grabbing another piece.

I looked around the backyard that contained all the party guests, most of them already gone. Avery had returned and was playing with her cousin Mia. Ella was devastated when she found out she couldn't have kids, so Iggy and Ella ended up adopting a sweet little girl instead. Mia has been a ray of sunshine in their lives.

Iggy and Ella where chatting with another couple, once of Fang's friends from work. And my Mom was trying to stop Nudge from sneaking out with her boyfriend. Angel was watching with amusement as Nudge complained.

Its little things like this make life worth living. Little things that add up making everything such a roller coaster that make you smile. I would never in a million years give up my life for another. I might have had a tough childhood growing up. I was after all a test tube baby, with wings, and was constantly experimented on and chased my Erasers wanting to rip my every limb off. But look at me now. I have a wonderful loving husband who also happened to be my best friend growing up, and two wonderful children. And loving friends I consider family. So here's a little words of wisdom from me, Maximum Ride.

Just enjoy the ride.

….

**Like it? Hate it? Too cliché? **

**This is a one shot that had randomly appeared in my head one night. Like it was literally 2 o'clock in the freaking morning at the time. It took me a total of 3 days to right but I think it's worth it.**

**Review?**

**Wow. 30 pages and over 8,500 words. That's a new record!**

**Happy Late Christmas or Early New Years! Or if you're reading this like in June of next year or something, Happy Random Day! **


	2. Catching Up (Overview)

**I decided that I should probably clear some things up in case you didn't understand. So here's kind of an overview. **

At the age of sixteen, Max and Fang move out from Dr. Martinez's home and go off and live on their own. But Max has to check in every weekend. As Angel describes it, one particular weekend when Max is checking in, Max is in tears along with her mother. Her mother then brutally kicks her out. It turns out that Max is pregnant at the mere age of seventeen. Fang being the father of course.

Once Max goes away along with her boyfriend Fang in order to properly raise their unborn child, the rest of the flock don't see them again until three years later at a park in Florida. Angel and Nudge spot Max at a park while they're vacationing in Florida and there they do some slight catching up and they get introduced to Max's now two year old daughter, Avery. Angel being the smart cookie she is puts some bits and pieces together to come to the right conclusion that Max didn't run away to start a new life without the flock but instead she ran away because Max wasn't going to be able to receive the much needed support from her mother, who had made Max feel like a disgrace.

Max also explains that she's living a nice normal life with her Fang and their daughter. Nudge explains that Iggy and Ella are together and going to the same school in California and that they will be joining them later.

Once they get home, Nudge then confronts Ms. Martinez about what she had done. Ms. M admits what she had committed and explains that she deeply regrets it.

The next day, the flock finds Max's number in the phone book and gives them a call and they are able to shortly speak with Fang. They decide to meet up the next day at a little diner by the beach.

When the time arrives, Max introduces Avery to everyone while Fang is absent at the moment. They all catch up on what has happened since they split and it is announced that Iggy and Ella are now engaged. Ella also says that Max's father, Jeb and Dylan left and haven't been heard from since.

When everyone's at the beach, they are surprised to see Valencia, Max and Ella's mother arrive. Fang arrives as well. After they do some talking Max slowly gave a few hints, along with Fang, that she will try to forgive her mother and her actions.

Angel then announces that the flock is once again together. The time then skips to two years later.

Max is getting prepared for her sister's wedding. After she gets her daughter ready, Fang then comes in and starts flirting with her which then reveals that Max is once again pregnant with their second child.

Max also explains that Fang and her earlier on made a deal that Fang gets to name any son they have and Fang decides to name him Nick since that was Fang's fake name in the past when Fang and her were growing up.

Max then says that Ella received her dream wedding and successfully married Iggy. Max explains that her and Fang are now engaged and that she's now having a healthy relationship with her mother who's committed on being there for Max for her second pregnancy. It also says that Nudge is studying in New York to become a beautician.

Once again time skips to one more year.

It is now Max's son, Nick, first birthday and she's having a party for him. She says that she's never been happier. She is now married to the love of her life and her best friend when she was growing up and now has two wonderful children whom she loves deeply. It also says that Ella was unable to have her own children so they adopted little girl named Mia.

Max's final words of wisdom is to enjoy the ride since it's always worth it in the end.


End file.
